Envy
by El loopy
Summary: This is my favourite scene in the movie writen up as Doe's diary entry. It's set when Mills and Somerset are trying to get into Doe's flat and Doe walks up behind them. Oneshot.


**I just loved this scene in the movie so much that I had to write it. I love the killer. I always do love the bad guys and so I thought I'd try and get into his head.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movie 'Seven' **

* * *

It was an interesting day today. I went out for a walk. I thought it would help me think.

It did.

It was not peaceful. It only gave me more reasons to finish my work. It strengthened my convictions in what I am doing. I contemplated the effect Gluttony, Greed and Sloth had already achieved. It was good.

I spotted Lust hanging around outside a club. I was…tempted to carry though the next phase of my plan then but decided against it. It could wait. I was content to allow things to ferment for a while. I would give her over to her evil desires a few days longer.

The walk was of an acceptable length and I returned back to my apartment building in a state of…I would not say contentment…satisfaction. I know the value of what I am doing, whether others perceive it now is irrelevant, they will see it in time, when my work is complete.

You can imagine my surprise when, as I made my way down the corridor towards my dwelling, my footsteps making no noise, I was drawn up to a halt.

Wrath was standing outside my door.

I was stunned for a moment, I admit. I just stood perfectly still, watching them, and all my admiration and that burning envy that pierced my gut like an arrow and ate away like acid, rushed back through me.

Once the initial shock wore off I was able to contemplate what I should do. They really were totally oblivious to my existence. How they actually managed to find me with their awareness handicap I really cannot fathom, which increased my admiration more. But I had to put my admiration on hold for the moment. If I were captured then months of planning and careful preparation would be destroyed. I will not allow myself to be taken until such a time as I walk up to Wrath with my hands at my sides and covered in the blood of my sin. Oh to see his face! I am anticipating the reaction… the moment.

The object of my envy will experience the delight of triumph before he falls into the depths of deepest despair.

I do wonder how he will survive afterwards with the knowledge, but I don't suppose it really concerns me. I shall not be here after all.

Ah, the last and only survivor of the seven deadly sins. I hope he appreciates the title. However, I stray from the events that have caused me to write.

I stood there, silent and unmoving; a shadow in the darkness, and my hand lightly clasped the gun in my pocket. They saw me in the end. I had no choice but to open fire. I couldn't not hurt one of them deliberately. For the sake of the grand design if they were injured then it must be so.

Wrath though…Wrath could not die. To destroy the object of my envy?! A strange concept and one I could not entertain for a moment. If he perished then all the planning would have been for nothing. I could not allow that to happen.

I had ample time to draw out my gun and fire off some shots. It took them some few moments to realise who I was.

I hit Wrath.

It was only sensible to wound him. That would make his pursuit of me less likely. If the other followed me then necessity might dictate for me to kill him but he is not one of the sins. He is expendable.

I underestimated Wrath again though.

He pursued me admirably. If my whole focus were not on escape then I may have told him so. He even managed to wound me. I had to ring him up and commend him on an excellent job. He really is quite amazing. I can think of no other to be the object of my envy.

I scared him though. I had power over him. The power to decide whether he lived or died. It was tempting. I considered it only for a moment though. I held the gun to his head for a time just to watch him shake. To let him know that I _could_…but killing him would defeat the object, so I let him go.

Things must be accelerated now. They close in quickly and I must finish my work before they do. Those few days I was willing to give Lust will have to be retracted.

I will finish this.


End file.
